


Work Song

by samsbeecharmer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 10:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15265185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsbeecharmer/pseuds/samsbeecharmer





	Work Song

_ When my time comes around _

_ Lay me gently in the cold dark earth _

_ No grave can hold my body down _

_ I’ll crawl home to her. _

  
  


The Impala roared across the dark highway, speeding past farmland and pastures. Sam was behind the wheel, knuckles white and bruised as he pushed the beast to her breaking point. 

His mind was churning with possibilities, all the things they could do to her, all the things they would do to her. They’d made the mistake of thinking he was dead but you can’t really die with an angel on your side. He was still covered in dirt from the shallow grave they’d throw him in but the wounds were gone. And they’d taken her. His stomach rolled at the thought.

“Sam, drive faster.” Dean’s voice pressed into his thoughts.

He floored it, his booted foot pressing the pedal flat. The Impala shot forward, the back end sliding as they rounded a corner. They’d tracked the demons to an old manor house outside of town and as they neared, Sam flipped the lights off and slowed to a stop.

“How many you think are in there?” Dean asked bluntly.

“Enough,” was Sam’s answer. He climbed out and threw open the trunk. Their arsenal had grown throughout the years and Sam had to fumble through hex bags and rosary beads to get to the knife, which he slipped inside his jacket. Dean threw him a shotgun, no doubt filled with rock salt, and the two crept onto the property. 

These demons were smart and had at least three grunts guarding the property. Sam took them out silently, not batting an eye as each one fell.

“Sam.” The quiet voice startled him and he spun, nearly crashing into Castiel.

“Cas, man. Where’d you come from?”

“She’s alive. Barely. You don’t have much time.”

Sam’s heart shot into his chest. He went back to his training, to his instincts and skills. There’d been women before, lots of women. He’d even loved some of them, like Madison and Amelia and Jessica, but she was different. Not better or worse, but different. She didn’t know how he felt but hell if it wasn’t the first thing he was going to tell her when he saw her.

“Sam?” Castiel brought him back to earth. “What can I do?”

“Come with us.”

Initially they hadn’t wanted to involve him. He was still healing up and the danger was too great. They couldn’t risk losing him too. Now Sam was desperate.

“Of course.” Sam felt Cas’ hand light on his shoulder and nodded nearly imperceptibly in thanks. He pumped the shotgun and, after Dean’s signal, they headed straight for the front door.

  
  


_ I was burning up a fever _

_ I didn’t care much about how long I lived _

_ But I swear I thought I dreamed her _

_ She didn’t ask me once about the wrong I did _

  
  


It splintered open and they were met head on by two demons out for blood. 

“You?” One of them said in surprise upon seeing Sam standing in front of him.

“Me.” He stabbed him in the throat, watching him fall he pulled the knife free, tossing it to Dean who took out the other one.

The ruckus in the entryway drew more demons. The men were surrounded but that didn’t seem to stop them. Castiel appeared then, literally in the knick of time, and the three dispatched of the rest rather quickly. There should have been more but the rest of the house seemed empty. This worried Sam, because that meant that either the rest of the faction had escaped or they were expected back any minute.

“Where is she?” Sam growled. He was still dirty but now he was covered in cuts and bruises and blood that wasn’t his. He looked like a wild man. 

“She’s in the den.”

Sam rushed in and the state she was in made him stop dead in his tracks. She was mostly naked and strapped to a table. Her hair fell free and her face looked peaceful, like she was sleeping, except for the massive black eye that marred her pale skin. Cuts littered her body and she was covered in her own blood. Sam also noticed what looked like cigarette burns on her torso.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said softly.

Sam went to her, immediately fumbling to unhook the straps. She stirred and started to panic, not realizing that she was being rescued. 

Dean clapped a hand over her mouth to keep her silent.

“Shh, it’s us.”

The relief in her eyes broke Sam’s heart.

“Y/N.” His voice was hollow, full of anguish. He pulled the last strap free and crushed her to him.

She cried out but for a moment he didn’t care because she was in his arms and she was safe and that was all that mattered.

“Sam, you’re hurting her.” Castiel interjected.

“Oh. Right.” He let her go reluctantly and shrugged out of his jacket, wrapping it around her.

“This won’t erase the mental pain but… well, it should help.” Castiel pressed his fingers gently to her forehead and the marks and injuries disappeared, the skin knitting back together and the swelling disappearing.

She pulled Sam’s coat more tightly around her and looked up at him with full eyes. “I thought you were dead. I thought they killed you. They said-.”

“Shh.” Sam scooped her into his arms, holding her tightly to his chest as they hurried off the property. She seemed so frail in his arms, even if she was the picture of health. She never took her eyes off of him, like she couldn’t believe he was real, and Sam allowed hope to bubble in his chest.

He crawled in the back with Y/N and Dean and Castiel took the front. The bunker wasn’t far, maybe 100 miles, but it seemed like an eternity to Sam. Y/N fell asleep as the dulcet sounds of Bob Seger filled the vehicle.

Once they reached the bunker, Sam carried her in. Cas followed but Dean insisted on needing to go “blow off some steam” and he left as soon as he knew Y/N was alright.

She woke up before they reached her room and demanded to walk on her own.

“Sam, I swear, I’m fine.” She insisted. She insisted it all the way into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

  
  


_ My baby never fret none _

_ About what my hands and my body done… _

_ In the low lamp light I was free _

_ Heaven and Hell were words to me _

  
  


Sam was going to get drunk. It wasn’t something he did often, he liked to keep his senses sharp, but tonight he was making an exception. The bottle of scotch in front of him was about half empty from the occasional drink he or Dean had imbibed and he intended on finishing it. 

After the third glass, things were starting to get wobbly. The scotch reminded him of her eyes and he stared at the wall in front of him, shelved with books, and he couldn’t help but imagine her curled up in the armchair nearby buried in a book. God, he was lame. He poured himself another finger and put the glass to his lips.

“Are you sure you need another?”

He froze and the sound of her voice. She stood in front of him in her pajamas, which didn’t cover much, looking vulnerable as ever.

His set the glass down. “Probably not.”

His hazel eyes met hers, the first time they’d looked at each other fully since the rescue. Damn, she was beautiful. That hair, those legs. He felt a little dirty objectifying her after such an horrid ordeal but not all parts of him received that message.

“Y/N-.”

“No, Sam. I swear to God if you apologize, I’ll punch you in the face.” 

Sam chuckled. 

“It happened and now I have to deal with it. I will. In my way and in my time. But this was not your fault. It wasn’t Dean’s fault or Cas’. It happened and it’s over now.” She touched the cross around her neck, just a simple piece of silver, and Sam admired the soft tips of her lovely fingers as they closed around it.

She spotted his abandoned drink and swigged it before he could get a word in edgewise.

“I needed that.” She set the glass back on the table. “I’m going to go to bed now. I just… I needed to make sure you heard that.”

She started to walk away and Sam realized that he was losing his chance with every step she took toward her room. He shot up, sending the chair sliding across the wooden floor, and crossed the distance between them in two long strides.

“Y/N.” He took a gentle hold of her wrist. It felt like sparks were shooting up his arms. He was wound from the fighting and the search for her but this was different, like an electric current passing between the two of them. He wondered if she felt it too.

She turned to face him, looking up at him with a soft, sweet glance. Her eyelashes were so damn full and long she looked like a Disney princess.

He ran his finger along her jaw and tipped her chin up, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. He skin was so soft and her mouth… he could get lost in it.

“I’d follow you anywhere.” He said softly and her smile was dazzling.

“Then shut up and kiss me.”

His heart soared and he practically dove at her. She didn’t seem to mind though and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist.

“Take me to bed.” Her voice was husky and Sam felt his cock straining against his jeans. God, how he wanted her.

“Please, Sam.”

Her sweet begging sent him over the edge and he locked his arms around her, his hands on her delicious ass. He couldn’t believe he was touching her this way.

His answer was a growl low in his throat as he marched them to his bedroom. Tonight she would know that she was his now, in every way, and he couldn’t wait.


End file.
